A Boltzmann machine, which is one type of neural network, performs high-speed processing for a multi-variable optimization problem, pattern recognition, or the like, which a von Neumann type computer does not excel.
The relevant technique is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2-27493, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-96769, or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-143626.